<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His return by Fa113nM00n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682337">His return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa113nM00n/pseuds/Fa113nM00n'>Fa113nM00n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, How to tag this thing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No idea what I'm doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa113nM00n/pseuds/Fa113nM00n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shen Qingqiu is a truly fearsome teacher... that's why his old students Spirit and Stein didn't exactly jump in joy after learning he was back at Death Weapon and Meister Academy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this yesterday before bed to get the idea out of my head... And after having reread it... I have no idea how to tag this thing... Suggestions are welcome XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the classroom suddenly got thrown open. It barely hung onto its hinges. Everyone turned their attention from what Stein was doing and looked at Spirit, who looked to be having a panic attack. Stammering really badly as he tried to tell the scientist something.</p>
<p>“Stop stammering already, what do you want? We're in the middle of a lesson.” Stein sighed.</p>
<p>Maka felt that something must be wrong, she has never seen her father like this. All the students in the room couldn't help but lean forward in a try to figure out what the death scythe was trying to say. Spirit took a deep breath before he finally managed to shout the words he has been trying to say.</p>
<p>“HE'S BACK!!!”</p>
<p>The students in the room were very confused. But when they saw how Stein paled, they looked somewhat worried. Suddenly, those in the room that could sense souls froze. The scientist suddenly threw his scalpel towards someone that was sitting and reading a book in the far back. Someone none of the students recognized. He looked to be a young man. Dressed in a pale green suit, slightly transparent pale green robe decorated with bamboo, black dress shoes, white shirt, emerald green tie with a pendant over the knot. The pendant had a silver frame with a jade stone in the middle. Something engraved in the stone. The young man had very long black hair and some kind of silver hair accessory decorated with jade and emerald. A green ribbon hanging from beneath it.</p>
<p>The young man didn't give the scalp flying towards him any attention. Instead, it was caught by the one sitting beside him. Another young man. Black long hair just like the other, but up in a high ponytail and very fluffy. He had a dark red loosely fitted tank top, black torn jeans, black boots and a black jeans jacket. His ears decorated with silver rings, hands dressed in torn fingerless gloves and black nails. The two young men didn't look like they would ever get along. With how different they dressed.</p>
<p>The darker dressed male let go of the scalp and let it fall to the desk. Before placing his elbows in front of him on the desk and his chin in his hands. The smirk on his lips never leaving. The red eyes seemingly glowing with laughter. The red mark in his forehead also seemingly glowing. The one in light colours also had a mark in his forehead, but his was in a pale green and a different shape.</p>
<p>“I am is very disappointed... Franken Stein. For it to take Spirit to tell you that I am back before you noticed us.” The one in light colours stated as he closed the book.</p>
<p>“How long have Professor Shen been sitting there?...” Stein slowly asked, clearly nervous.</p>
<p>“Since before the lesson started~” The one in dark colours smirked.</p>
<p>Professor Shen put down his book on the table and took out a very expensive looking fan from within his suit-jacket. The fan made with a light wood and decorated with silver, jade and emerald. Attached to the fan was a silver bell decorated with jade and an emerald green tassel. With a flick, the fan got opened and covered the lower part of the man's face. The man finally raised his gaze to look down towards Stein. Who involuntarily took a step backwards. The green gaze looking to pierce the scientist's very soul.</p>
<p>“Not even your students noticed us as they entered. A bad teacher results in bad students. Had I known that you would end up a teacher here, I should have been more strict with your learning.”</p>
<p>Stein looked to actually be shaking and sink together as the one in light colours stood up.</p>
<p>“Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn, seems like I will need to give the two of you a private lesson. You know where to go once the school day is over.”</p>
<p>“Y...Yes Professor...” Stein and Spirit both stammered with their gazes down.</p>
<p>“I do hope you remember what will happen if either of you doesn't show up in time?”</p>
<p>“Yes Professor!” Stein and Spirit answered quickly as they stood up straighter.</p>
<p>“Good, at least you seem to still have your manners. Let's go Binghe. We shouldn't delay their lesson any longer.”</p>
<p>“Yes Shizun!” The one named Binghe answered as he stood up.</p>
<p>The two suddenly looked to fade away in front of their eyes. Spirit sunk down on his knees on the floor, while Stein sat down on his chair. They both did that with a sigh at the same time.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you tell me earlier that he was back?!” Stein suddenly exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Don't blame me! I just learned it myself from Lord Death!” Spirit defended.</p>
<p>“Um... who... who was that?...” Maka slowly asked.</p>
<p>A heavy sigh left the two adults as they turned towards the curious class.</p>
<p>“That everyone... was Shen Qingqiu and Luo Binghe...” Spirit started tiredly.</p>
<p>“Shen Qingqiu was our teacher when we were still students here... Luo Binghe is a senior... a powerful death weapon who got made into a death scythe by Professor Shen himself a few hundred years ago...” Stein finished.</p>
<p>“Hu... A few hundred?!” The class exclaimed.</p>
<p>“The two of them have somehow managed to become immortal. The two may be meister and weapon... But that is not their speciality.” Stein explained.</p>
<p>“What do you mean Professor?” Tsubaki asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Seeing is believing... We'll show you where he wants us to meet him after school.” Spirit sighed with teary eyes.</p>
<p>The class could do nothing more than agree to it. They were all just too curious about it all. And so, when the school day was finally over, Stein and Spirit led the class to an area behind the school. An area that hadn't been used for a long time at the look of it. But it was very open and the students quickly realized what the area was for.</p>
<p>“Just in time. Seems like I should go easy on you two.” Shen Qingqiu stated as he stepped forward.</p>
<p>Stein and Spirit couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. But then they saw Luo Binghe's grin, they tensed up again. The two gave each other a glance, before they walked out into the open. The class left on the side. Tsubaki ended up holding the scientist's lab coat. So that it wouldn't need to lie on the ground. The red-eyed left his teacher's side and walked to stand with the young students.</p>
<p>“To see those two so tense... Just what kind of person is this Shen Qingqiu?” Soul mumbled.</p>
<p>“I have no idea...” Maka mumbled.</p>
<p>“Can't you see his soul or whatever?” Black Star asked.</p>
<p>“I have tried since we saw him in the classroom... But I... I just can't make it out...” Maka mumbled.</p>
<p>“Then we'll have to observe this closely.” Death the Kid stated.</p>
<p>The rest had to agree. Spirit turned into his weapon form and Stein took a battle position. Shen Qingqiu was standing with his fan open and had it cover the lower part of his face. The green gaze slowly closed and it was all still for some moments. Before suddenly the fan got closed with a snap.</p>
<p>Stein launched himself forward and swung Spirit from one side to the other. But before the attack could connect, the scythe got halted in its movements by the closed fan. Despite having halted the swing, Shen Qingqiu was still trapped by the blade. The scientist quickly took that opportunity and thrusted his free hand forward. To attack with his soul's wavelengths. But the older's free hand looked to simply swat the attacking hand away.</p>
<p>The green eyes suddenly opened and it looked like Stein got a simple tap on his chest by Shen Qingqiu's fingertips. But the meister got flung backwards by that light tap. The scientist still held a hard grip of Spirit, yet the fan that had halted the swing simply pushed the blade upwards. The black blade went over the older's head and the scythe flew along with the white-haired. The two crashed into some trees standing a few meters away.</p>
<p>With a light flick, the fan got opened and once more got used to cover the lower part of Shen Qingqiu's face. All of the students stood there with their jaws dropped. None knew what they should say.</p>
<p>“My My”</p>
<p>The students jumped when Death had suddenly started to speak beside them.</p>
<p>“Father? Why are you here?” Death the Kid asked, as the first one to regain himself after the heart-attack.</p>
<p>“I came here to meet Professor Shen after having been busy the whole day. To think he would go to punish his old students as the first thing to do after having been gone for so long.” Death sighed.</p>
<p>“I merely wished to see if they had gotten anywhere since I last fought them.” Shen Qingqiu explained.</p>
<p>“Couldn't you have done that in a way that hurt less?...” Spirit asked as he helped Stein stand back up from where they had crash-landed.</p>
<p>Shen Qingqiu barely held back a chuckle as he walked over to his two former students.</p>
<p>“Well, one thing is certain, the two of you have improved since I last fought the two of you.” Shen Qingqiu complimented.</p>
<p>The students mumbled among themselves. Amazed by Shen Qingqiu's skill. But suddenly, the older jumped up in the sky and looked to land on something floating in the air. Where he had just stood now stood Black Star with a dark expression.</p>
<p>“The only star here is me! Don't you dare steal my spotlight!” Black Star shouted angrily.</p>
<p>“Idiot! Don't attack him!” Stein shouted.</p>
<p>But it was in vain. Black Star attacked Shen Qingqiu once more. Who's green gaze had turned dark.</p>
<p>“What an egocentric child... The kind I hate the most...” Shen Qingqiu stated darkly.</p>
<p>“Black Star!” Tsubaki shouted in fear.</p>
<p>It was already too late, however. Black Star had gotten very close to Shen Qingqiu and was about to throw a punch. But suddenly something that could only be described as black energy swirled around his body and trapped him in the air in front of the older. That was when the group of students realized that Luo Binghe was no longer standing among them. They quickly remembered what Stein had earlier told them.</p>
<p>“Luo Binghe! Don't kill him!” Stein quickly shouted.</p>
<p>Shen Qingqiu tapped Black Star in the forehead with his fan and the black energy let go of the boy. Who fell motionless to the ground. Tsubaki rushed forward and caught her partner before he hit the ground. The black sword, that the older was standing on and was the one keeping him floating in the air, slowly lowered to the ground. Everyone hurried over to Black Star and Tsubaki. But they all let out a heavy sigh when they saw that the boy was only sleeping.</p>
<p>Once close enough to the ground, Shen Qingqiu jumped off the black blade and it turned back into Luo Binghe. Who had a cold dark expression and quickly wrapped his arms around the older's body from behind.</p>
<p>“Binghe, calm down, you know he wouldn't be able to hurt me.” Shen Qingqiu mumbled.</p>
<p>“Shizun... that boy is from that Star Clan... and he tried to kill you...” Luo Binghe mumbled back.</p>
<p>“Binghe”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“... do you want to repeat the Cang Qiong Mountain incident?...”</p>
<p>Red eyes widened before turning pained. Luo Binghe let go of the older and took a few steps back. Before sitting down on his knees. His hands and forehead soon on the ground. Shen Qingqiu didn't say anything more and just left. The group had heard what the two had been mumbling about and turned towards the adults in the group.</p>
<p>“What's the Cang Qiong Mountain incident?” Liz asked.</p>
<p>The two adults turned towards Death. Who stood and stared towards the sky for quite a while, before he sighed.</p>
<p>“Luo Binghe was like a pure little sheep in the past... But after encountering a witch before he had become a death scythe... he went mad and started to kill humans and ate their souls. Shen Qingqiu and his fellow cultivators on Cang Qiong Mountain managed to seal him away, as he had already managed to eat the soul of a witch... despite not having eaten the required ninety-nine kishin eggs... It was peaceful for some time... but the peace didn't last long before Luo Binghe managed to break the seal.” Death started to explain slowly.</p>
<p>“Cultivators? What's that?” Soul asked before Death had finished with his story.</p>
<p>“You can call them soul manipulators nowadays... Even if that's not exactly the correct way to call them either. Anyway, let me finish the story before asking questions.” Death stated.</p>
<p>“Oh... right... sorry...” Soul slowly apologized and Death cleared his throat before he continued.</p>
<p>“Luo Binghe were completely lost to his hatred and madness. No one in Cang Qiong Mountain was spared. Well, almost no one... Everyone got their souls eaten by Luo Binghe, but Shen Qingqiu's soul got spared. Instead of simply killing him... Luo Binghe... he...” Death returned to explained but slowly trailed off and turned his gaze towards Luo Binghe.</p>
<p>The rest turned towards him as well. The demon weapon was now sitting up on his knees. His gaze still towards the ground.</p>
<p>“I tore his limbs off... I kept him alive... blended the ashes of his fellow cultivators into his food and force-fed him... I kept him from ever killing himself...” Luo Binghe mumbled.</p>
<p>“You... but... but if you were so lost in madness... how...” Maka slowly tried.</p>
<p>“I don't know for how long I tortured him... but one day when I entered the room I kept him in... Tears were streaming down his face. He noticed me and looked at me with dead green eyes...” Luo Binghe slowly started to explain as he slowly raised his gaze and looked at the rest.</p>
<p>Tears had gathered in the wide-open red eyes. A crazed smile on his lips. Like he was one step away from losing himself to madness.</p>
<p>“And smiled... Shizun gave me a smile... as he said-” Luo Binghe continued, but a familiar voice interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Binghe! You can kneel once we're back home!” Shen Qingqiu called.</p>
<p>Luo Binghe perked up and had rushed away. Not caring about finishing what he had been about to say. His previous expression gone with the wind. The rest could only stand there and stare. But they soon realized something.</p>
<p>“If Luo Binghe tore off Professor Shen's limbs... How is he now having limbs?” Death the Kid asked as the students turned back towards Death.</p>
<p>“None of you saw that Professor Shen wears white silk gloves?” Death asked.</p>
<p>It quickly dawned on them.</p>
<p>“He has fake limbs?” Maka asked.</p>
<p>“Bingo!” Death confirmed with thumbs-up.</p>
<p>“I can't help but wonder what Professor Shen said to bring Luo Binghe out of madness...” Death the Kid mumbled with crossed arms.</p>
<p>While the group stood there and wondered about it, Luo Binghe and Shen Qingqiu were walking down the street. The words that the older had said that day had resurfaced inside the younger's mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Binghe... really hates... this master</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>